<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tiny Problem by winterflame4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550063">A Tiny Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflame4/pseuds/winterflame4'>winterflame4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflame4/pseuds/winterflame4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader doesn't think too much of a recent witch case, until something unexpected happens.</p><p>Originally featured on my Tumblr account, Carry On My Wayward One-Shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tiny Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y/N = Your Name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The other night when you and the Winchesters, joined by Castiel, had gone on the literal witch hunt, you didn’t expect that anything would be amiss afterward. So, the witch had been chanting under her breath. You reasoned that she had died before getting half of whatever she was saying out anyway, so you weren’t particularly worried. She hadn’t been the most experienced supernatural being you and the rest of of Team Free Will had tracked down, so all in all, it had been one of the easiest hunts on record. Problem solved, and you all even got to go to bed at a decent hour. You were on a high because you felt so accomplished, falling asleep with a smile on your face, eager for rest before hitting the road again.</p><p>The best part was being able to fall asleep under Castiel’s watchful eye. You always felt safer with him watching over you as you slept, seeing as he never slept, and part of the reason you felt so safe was because he made you feel happy in a way no easy hunt ever could. Of course, you didn’t tell the angel that, fearing that he would say something about not being able to comprehend the span of human emotions, and therefore being incapable of reciprocating your feelings. For now, you were content with him being a close friend, which earned the benefit of him sitting on the other side of your bed. The first time he had done that, Castiel had insisted that he had seen you in the throes of a nightmare, and felt a need from there on out to protect you. You didn’t object, which was why after the witch hunt, there he was, sitting with his back against the headboard as you snuggled underneath the motel bedsheets.</p><p>“‘Night, Cas,” you said with a yawn.</p><p>“Goodnight, Y/N.”</p><p>That was the extent of your conversation most of the time before bed, unless a hunt went wrong or Castiel could tell something was bothering you. Again, you just felt happy with him sitting there in silence. Talking to him, even in the brief way you did before you fell asleep, was enough to make a bad day better.</p><p>Well, you could have used it the next day, but there was a tiny problem.</p><p>You woke up the next morning, morning sunlight illuminating the motel room. You were facing away from Castiel, and were quite conscious of his eyes on you. It should make you feel uncomfortable, but for some reason all it did was make you feel all giddy inside. Luckily, you were able to hold back the impulsive giggling fits as you yawned and stretched before turning over to look up at Castiel and say good morning…</p><p>…and were met with tiny blue orbs for eyes.</p><p>Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, you rubbed at your eyes, convinced this was something your still-sleepy mind cooked up to mess with you. Only, when you reopened your eyes, the baby before you didn’t disappear.</p><p>It didn’t make sense. Why was there a baby where Castiel should be? You knew he had been there, knew he would be because you two had this little unspoken routine going, but in his place was a baby. How…?</p><p>It was then that you noticed that the baby was covered with Castiel’s clothes. No, not with…in. It was like someone had dressed the baby in Castiel’s clothes, right down to the backwards tie and his waistcoat. As the realization set in, a weight dropped to the pit of your stomach, eyes widening as you remembered the witch from the other night. Not interpreting your distress correctly, the baby cooed and reached out for your face.</p><p>Correction: Castiel, now a baby, cooed and reached out for your face.</p><p>You slowly sat up, not wanting to startle the baby…no, Cas, you had to remind yourself. You unbuttoned the large white dress shirt and loosened the tie so you could pick him up, as weird as this whole situation felt to you. When you lifted him from the oversized garments, you breathed a sigh of relief when you saw he was wearing a diaper. That got rid of a host of potential awkward situations. You swaddled him in one of the thin replacement sheets from the closet before bracing yourself to knock on the door that joined your room and the brothers’ room. Exhaling a sigh, you knocked lightly on the door.</p><p>“Guys, you up?” You asked, just loudly enough to where they could hear you.</p><p>You heard movement in the other room. “Good, you’re up. We’ll be heading out in a few, so start getting your stuff together,” you heard Dean say from within the other room.</p><p>“Well, about that…” You trailed off, looking down at the baby angel in your arms, trying to figure out how exactly to explain why you couldn’t leave at that moment.</p><p>Movement ceased in the brothers’ room. “Everything okay in there?” Dean asked.</p><p>“I think the witch did something last night,” you said before mentally hitting yourself. You thought the witch had done something? The evidence was in your freaking arms, for crying out loud.</p><p>The door opened, and there stood Dean. He started to look you over with his eyes in case you had meant that you thought the witch had done something to you, but his eyes got stuck on the baby in your arms.</p><p>He pointed at the baby, a confused look on his face, then he saw Castiel’s clothes on your bed and he lowered his hand. Looking back at the baby, you could pinpoint the moment when it clicked in Dean’s head.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean asked the baby.</p><p>The baby/Castiel wriggled around in your arms in response.</p><p>“Sam, we’re not leaving yet,” Dean said, unable to take his eyes off the baby, who he now knew was Castiel.</p><p>Sam appeared behind his brother, about to ask Dean what he’d meant, until he saw the baby and made the connection.</p><p>“That’s…that’s Cas?” He asked you, dumbfounded.</p><p>“The one and only,” you replied.</p><p>After a moment, Dean eloquently summed up everyone’s feelings at the moment.</p><p>“Son of a bitch…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>